<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proof by pkmntrainer_alex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921676">Proof</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex'>pkmntrainer_alex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conquests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, Cum Bubbles, F/M, Face Slapping, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, Nude Photos, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spreader Bars, panty stuffing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami gets busted trying to sneak into Niji's apartment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nami/Vinsmoke Niiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conquests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- Hi it's me and it's more Vinsmoke smut</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Did you think you were slick, trying to break into my apartment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl - Nami, was that what Ichiji said her name was? - didn’t answer. Niji ran a hand over her, sliding over her torso and bare chest, lingering at her nipples and feeling her shiver at his touch. He moved up her arm, feeling around her wrists where he’d bound them to his bed frame with his tie. The girl glowered up at him with fierce, narrowed brown eyes, her face framed by her long orange tresses, and he smiled in response. She tried to jerk upwards towards him, and there was no give from his tie at all. It wasn’t Niji’s first time appropriating it for such a purpose. With no way to hold herself up, Nami fell right back against the mattress and let out a huff of anger, muffled from her own underwear being stuffed in her mouth. Her glare didn’t waver for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had always liked strong-willed women.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get the key from Ichiji?” Niji carried on the conversation as though nothing was wrong, like he and this girl were chatting over a quick lunch. He sat back toward the foot of the bed, carefully checking the restraints at her ankles. They were tight, but not so tight as to cut off circulation. Just right. But what he loved even more was the silver bar between her slender legs, keeping them spread even as she twisted and shifted on his navy bed sheets, trying her best to bring her knees together or </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Sanji wouldn’t have had one. Very clever of you, planning ahead before you had even finished with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami let out another hiss of an answer, still muffled, and he slapped her across the face. Not too hard. Just hard enough. “I know you know I don’t actually want any kind of answer from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheek glowed red, and she glared harder at him. Ignoring her, Niji grabbed the bar between her legs and roughly yanked it upwards, pressing it towards her head. Nami’s legs bent, rather unwillingly, exposing her rounded ass and slit, already wet and puffy. Grinning wider with every passing second, he jabbed his fingers against her sensitive lips, watching her try to jerk away, before plunging his fingers into her with ease. Her pussy tightened as he wriggled his fingers in deeper, curling them against her front wall as she twisted her ass into the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch...I’ve barely touched you...beyond stripping your clothes off and trussing you up so nicely on my bed.” Before any of that, he’d thrown off all his pillows and blankets - she’d foul them up quickly once he got started. Niji quickly pulled his fingers almost completely out of her, before shoving them right back in again, over and over, keeping them curled and pressed tightly against her walls. She was a snug fit, and completely soaked already. “I’d bet money you’ve been worked up all day just thinking about this. As if I’d let you take control so easily. I’m not Ichiji. And I’m certainly not Sanji.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami didn’t answer, her body arching off the bed and her face flushing pink. Her eyes, so angry only moments ago, were out of focus, staring up towards his ceiling. Even with the tape over her mouth, he could sense a smile on those lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niji leaned in towards her, keeping his fingers buried in her warm cunt, getting just close enough that the long sweep of his blue hair only just brushed her forehead. His weight against the bar pressed her knees into her chest, and Nami let out a muted whine of discomfort. The feeling of her warm, flushed skin against him made his cock twitch and throb, digging into her thigh as he brought his face to hers. Her chest was heaving with heavy breaths, and her cheeks were flushing darker with every move of his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to see a fun trick of mine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, Nami’s eyes focused on his, dark with suspicion even as she hugged his fingers tighter and tighter still. He could feel her wetness oozing into his palm, likely beginning to soak into his bed as well as he pumped her. Letting out a low chuckle, Niji began to move his fingers harder and faster, actively curling his fingers inside her as he felt for her special spot. She was even more primed and ready than he had anticipated - it was a matter of time before -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami began thrashing beneath him, even shaking the bar between her legs as she came violently. Her hips jerked up over and over, and there was a hot gush of wetness against his hand. Niji slowly pulled his fingers away from her quivering cunt, and he could see a large wet spot growing beneath her on the bed. She was breathing heavily through her nose, the sound of her inhaling almost like whistling, and her pert nipples were hard and pointing right at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>There</span>
  </em>
  <span> we go.” Niji brought his hand to her face, smearing her juices from cheek to cheek. She whined again, trying to shake her head away, and he slapped her again. The sound was wet, and he felt a small spatter against his face. “It’s a bit late to get prissy now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made a noise that was somewhat like a growl, twisting again where his tie bound her wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing again, Niji sat back up, one hand holding the bar in place just at her shoulders. Positioning himself between her thighs, he inhaled the sweet fragrance of her skin as he lined himself up with her opening. It was a dash of citrus, with the warm smell of her wet cunt. Niji dropped one hand to her hip, grabbing it as he slammed himself into her, feeling her entire body arch and stiffen in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a heavy groan as he twisted his hips, urging himself as deeply into her as he could get while she shook, her ankle restraints banging into the bar. Her pussy was still pulsing and throbbing from her orgasm, and his cock was squeezed over and over all down its length. This girl was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exquisite</span>
  </em>
  <span> - his brother hadn’t been lying. Feeling himself beginning to sweat as he basked in her tightness, Niji let go of the bar to grab the tape over Nami’s mouth, seizing it at a loose corner and ripping it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you planning on making the rounds?” He fished her panties out of her mouth, tossing the damp wad of fabric off to the side as he bit at her neck. Niji struggled to hold the bar in place as he leaned his chest against it, desperate to have his mouth against her and unwilling to remove her ankle restraints. He knew it would need to come off, and soon - but he wanted her spread and vulnerable for as long as he could. “First Ichiji, and then Sanji...you’re wasting your time if it’s anyone but me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panting, Nami locked her brown eyes on his blue ones. “Fuck you,” she whispered, a smirk twisting at the corner of her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand that had been grasping the very center of the bar slid to one end, fingers slipping over the clip where the restraints were attached. In one swift motion, Niji unclipped it, and then his hand slid to the other end, unclipping the restraints there as well. Maintaining eye contact with Nami, Niji caught the loose bar before it could fall, slowly pulling it from between them and dropping it off the edge of the bed. As it fell to the floor with a clang, he felt her pussy contract around him again, holding the squeeze for several long seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niji smiled at her as he pressed his body over hers, filling the gap that the bar had maintained, feeling her long legs slide over his hips. He brought a hand to her neck, stroking his fingers on either side of her throat as his mouth went to her ear. “Did you want to try that again?” He growled, his voice low and vibrating in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smirk still in place, eyes wide, Nami answered with another whisper. “Fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Niji was happy to oblige. Snapping his hand tight around her neck, he began hammering into her, pulling out until only the head of his cock was left inside of her before bottoming out again and making her body twist and shiver. He could feel her rapid pulse under his fingertips, and her mouth gaped open as he fucked her, drool running over her face and onto her hair and his bed. Further down, at the juncture where his pelvis met hers, the sheets were soaked and sticky, and he could feel her juices coating his thighs the more rapidly he moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami was openly moaning now, pulling on her wrist bindings as she moved her body against his, raising and dropping her hips to meet his thrusts. Her tits swayed with every movement, rocking up and down her chest, hot and soft when Niji released her throat to touch them. His fingers easily sank into her skin, and she let out another whining cry when he turned his attention to her nipples, pinching them hard in time with his thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing deep inside her one more time, Niji slid his body higher up against hers, feeling her lower lips splaying open as he pressed up against them. He couldn’t precisely feel where her clit was - not without using his fingers - but he could tell he was rubbing against it by the way Nami clamped down on his cock again, a fresh wave of moaning erupting from her. Niji slowed his thrusting down slightly, keeping it deep and and slow, and she continued to writhe and flail beneath him with every motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you enjoying my cock?” He chuckled, wrapping his hand around her throat to choke her one more time. He increased the pressure slowly, squeezing on either side of her neck, and watched as her eyes rolled back into her head. Her whole body was heating up intensely beneath him, and sweat dripped off both of them as she reached another peak. Niji felt her legs beginning to quiver and shake, her shoulders pressing down into the bed as her belly strained up against him, and he squeezed tighter. “Cum for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The timing could not have been better. Nami came again, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as she cried out, tears forming in her eyes as her face flushed red. Her cunt was like a vice around him, its rhythmic pulsing causing Niji to tense up himself, sweat running down his back and soaking into the hair at the nape of his neck. His own body was beginning to tense, making his heart beat heavily in his chest as his pulse rushed in his ears. He didn’t have much longer left - and he didn’t want it to end like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami’s legs loosened around him, and Niji seized the opportunity to break free from them, pulling out of her as her cunt made a wet sound. She let out a sound of complaint, muted and disoriented still from her orgasm, and he hurried up the bed and knelt at the side of her face. She looked up at him, eyes out of focus again, and Niji grabbed her by her jaw, yanking it open as his other hand pumped hard at his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He erupted forcefully, so hard that he let go of Nami’s jaw to grab hold of the headboard. The first blast missed her mouth, hitting her between the eyes and slowly oozing down her face. His second and third caught her mouth, landing on her tongue and right over her bottom lip. With the strength and foresight he had left, Niji pivoted slightly, ensuring everything he had left splattered on her tits. The roar of his pulse in his ears was deafening, and his vision was blurred and filmy. He could hear himself groaning, though he couldn’t tell he was doing it - it was an orgasm that had become an almost out of body experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his orgasm slowly trailed off, Niji felt himself leaning heavily against the headboard, completely out of breath and unable to see straight. Next to him, he heard Nami whining and grunting insistently, using her leg to point at his dresser on the other side of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Niji asked irritably. And then he remembered - as they had discussed. “Ah...one moment.” He let himself slip sideways off the bed, stumbling to his feet and hobbling to the dresser. The bedroom air was cool against his overheated skin, making him tingle from his head to his toes. He grabbed Nami’s phone from the dresser, unlocking it and opening the camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he turned around, Nami inched back against the headboard, sitting up as straight as she could with her legs splayed open, her wet and swollen cunt on display. His cum was still dripping down her face, running over her open lips, her coated tongue hanging out. Chuckling to himself, Niji quickly took picture after picture, moving to the foot of the bed and leaning down to get a shot from in between her legs, gazing upward over her body. Nami played it up, winking at him, sticking her tits out, sucking his cum into her mouth. Her long orange hair was loose and wavy over her shoulders, and he wished he could grab it and twist it around his fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to see a little trick of </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nami teased, giving him a cummy smile. She closed her eyes, and Niji watched as bubbles blew up between her lips, inflating and popping. He snapped photo after photo, mesmerized and smiling. When all the bubbles had popped, she licked what was left of his cum off her lips, and winked again. “Not as impressive as yours, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but I like it all the same.” Niji snickered, feeling his cock twitching back to life again. “I want copies of these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Send them to yourself, then.” Sighing deeply, Nami leaned back against the headboard, spreading her legs even wider as she smiled. Niji, unable to tear his eyes off her, quickly fumbled through sending all the pictures to himself before setting her phone on the bedside table. “I hope you’re not one and done. You talked </span>
  <em>
    <span>awfully</span>
  </em>
  <span> big when we were texting earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beginning to grin as his energy returned, and fully hard once more, Niji climbed back between her thighs, reaching his hand to stroke at her face. “I’ve barely gotten started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prove it to me,” Nami whispered, winking. “And stop wasting time.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>